roblox_arcane_adventures_arc_angel_boardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane Story re tell Chapter 1 "A start To Something Big"
In a world, there are many things, some beautiful, some frightening. Long ago, humans were given gifts of magic. Later, the gifts vanished, and the way magic they created magic had been modified too. To this day, many wizards use magic circles to create any magic they want. There are many elements of magic; the base ones are fire, water, light, dark, lightning, earth and wind. All these elements have their own unique properties and abilities, sometimes if mastered, they can be turned into something beyond understanding. In the world of magic, there are forces of good, and evil, you can never know how a person ends up. Meet Erik Cormac, a person with a bright future. He has a small practice of light magic, and he has a good heart towards others. Parents are dead, and he is currently on the shores of an island. unnamed (3).jpg|Erik Cormac IslandNewground.png|Newground Island unnamed (2).jpg|Theos,The War Phoenix Erik suddenly wakes up; he looks around, he sees people going mad, destroying trees, fighting each other with magic circles. In Erics, eyes... it was complete chaos. Dark bullets there, lightning bolts over there and so much more. He walks on the perimeter of the island to avoid the crazy wizards. Then, Erik was startled by an old man. He asks the old man "who...who are you?" The old man then replies " I am an old warrior called Theos". Erik was sceptical; he wanted to know why Theos was here, so he said "why are you here? On this island of chaos." "My followers and I were sailing around the Third Sea, looking for my nemesis, A dark and evil Wizard who goes by the name of Durza. While we were sailing, a tornado struck us. The tornado sent my ship and I flying here; I fear I am the only survivor of the group". Erik felt sorry for Theos, but he also had many questions. The first thing he asked was, what is this place? Theos then answered "This is newground island, for whatever reason, there are a lot of young wizards gone mad. It might be the work of Durza, but I can't be sure". After saying that, Theos had started sensing something, he looked deep within Erik; he felt an enormous amount of power emanating from him. "Interesting..." Says Theos, "what?" Erik replies with confusion. "You have great power, and a destiny that is related to good; let us prove that! If you could defeat some of these crazy wizards, I will reward you with some items". Erik was up to the challenge, he set off to kill some crazy wizards. Erik entered the war zone of crazy wizards. He saw two wizards fighting, one a dark user, the other fire. Erik took both of his hands and made a light magic circle. Once he had enough power, he released it and a beam of light bursted out of the circle, it hit the dark user sending him flying across the island. Theos got impressed. The fire user was scared; then two friends had come to his aid. One a water user, and the other a lightning user. All three of them fired their base attacks of magic. Erik was dodging and rolling, evading the attacks, The lightning user went up to Erik and tried punching him. Erik countered the punch and knocked him out. Erik saw a fireball coming from his left, then a water blast coming from his right, he jumped up making both the fire ball and water blast collide. The result was a steam cloud. Both wizards were trying to look through the steam; the water wizard then noticed a beam of light hurling towards her; it was too fast for her, when it reached her, her body exploded. Erik started running towards the fire wizard, he tried to blast him with fireballs, but Erik kept dodging them. Once Erik got close, he grabbed the fire wizard with his right hand; that same hand outputted pressure towards the fire wizard, he launched the wizard towards the ocean with pressure using magic power. Theos was mighty impressed "very well done. I hope this rowboat and this magic dagger will prove useful to you" said Theos. "What about you? How will you escape?" Erik questioned, Theos started to laugh a little, and then he said "Do not worry about me, I can escape easily". Both Erik and Theos gave their farewells, and they left each other. Erik was happy, he took the magic dagger, and it identified Erik's base magic, it absorbed it, and the magic dagger turned yellow. The dagger now focuses on the light magic. He took his rowboat and rowed to the closest island. IslandDoom.png|Doom Island muara.jpg|Marua, Village leader Once Erik reached the shores of the island, he was creeped out. There were constant rain and storms. He climbed his way up and then he saw a statue. The statue showed a person and then below it said "This statue shows Doomera, a man who conquered death itself". Erik thought that maybe these people are warriors, so he entered the village. Erik went up to a villager and said "hello, what is this place?" The villager then responded "This is doom island, we are a small village and experience a lot of storms. My name is Roran, im the village protector", Roran then looked at Erik and noticed he was a wizard, "You're a wizard, right?" Roran asked, "yes I am" Erik replied, "great, our leader, Maura, found a dark sceptre on the shores a few days back. The sceptre took control of him and gave him powers; he is hiding in a small cave near the outer skirts of the village. Do you mind defeating him? I would do it myself but in truth.... I'm too scared." Erik thought about it and said to himself; I guess I have to help out, it's the least I can do, "sure, I will give it a try, you will see me soon" Erik said, "thank you, hope to see you soon" Roran replied. Erik travelled to the outer skirts, and he sees a door leading into the cave. He tries to open it, but it's locked. Erik then put his hand on the door, focussing his magic power, after that, he released the power shooting the door wide open. Erik was ready; he entered the cave with his magic dagger out. He goes through many tunnels until he sees a person in a black cloak with a sceptre. Erik lowers his dagger and walks up to him slowly, "you're... you're the leader? Marua?" Marua looks at Erik with his purple eyes; he then replies "Yes, have you come here to end your life? Boy..." Erik lifts his weapon up, and so does Marua. Erik lunges towards Marua, attempting to stab him, but Marua releases a dark explosion from his staff, sending Erik into a wall. Erik starts to groan and gets himself up. Erik creates a magic circle and fires a beam of light, Marua dogged and then used his staff to throw a powerful dark force at Erik. Erik jumped over it and then continued firing light beams at him. The battle went on for another 4 minutes; Erik, almost drained of his magic power, uses the remaining power to charge a blast of light, he then releases it hitting Marua. Marua is heavily damaged, he uses his staff to put pressure on Erik's neck while levitating him. -- Marua choking me.jpg|Marua choking Erik -- Erik was slowly being lifted, at the same time, there is a dark force choking him. "I will not be defeated by a boy! I will make your death most discomforting!" Roran then comes out of know where and stabs Marua. He screams in pain, then Marua turns around and launches a dark blast at Roran sending him into the wall. Taking his chance, Erik takes his dagger and stabs Marua. Marua starts bleeding and drops his staff, Erik then takes the knife out and watches Marua collapse. Erik immediately runs to Roran and says "thank you; I would have died if it wasn't for you" Roran groans and gets up with a broken leg. "No, thank you! Now this village is free of this fear", "by the way; you haven't told me your name" Roran asks, "its Erik" He responds, "very well Erik, thank you for saving this island". Both Roran and Erik exit the cave and the villagers cheered for them. Roran asks Erik if he was an adventurer, and Erik said he is, So then Roran tells Erik on where to go next for his adventure. He tells him about a sand island called Savaria, not too far from here. Roran says to Erik "What you did here, you saved people. Perhaps other people need help; you are a real hero", Erik then replies "but what of this village? Your leg is broken and what if bandits come here?" Roran laughs and says "villains fear this place, they think that Doomera still dreads here. My leg will heal in a few days, and our healer is amazing in cooking up potions and aiding people, do not worry about me, many other people need your help." Erik then makes the decision to pack up, "very well friend; I hope to see you later" Erik says, "this is the start of your adventure, make it a good one" Roran replies. Erik packs up and then gets on his rowboat and leaves the island, looking for the next part of his adventure (just a few more edits and it is considered "complete")